


Sir

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Edgeplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel is Dean's Sir. Dean makes a terrible mistake and needs training for it.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a short story in a book. Called Itchy Trigger by Dominic Santi.
> 
> This is going to be a 'verse.

Dean was in serious trouble with Cas Novak. Sir. He only wanted to please Sir, but last night he not only couldn’t, he seriously pissed Sir off. He had no self-control. He came too quickly. Three times in one night.

Now, don’t get the wrong idea about Dean Winchester..He wasn’t some guy who shot his wad prematurely. Hell no. He could hang on for an hour or more, and often did with Sir. But to Sir, that was way too quick. And then last night had been the last straw.

Dean was on his third time coming. Sir was fucking him raw and he loved it so much, but he couldn’t keep from coming over and over on that huge dick. But then, disaster struck.

Dean came a third time, but it was so intense, so mind-blowing that he clenched down on Sir’s cock so hard, he actually shoved it out. He expelled Sir, and not only that, Sir couldn’t get back in.

“Son of a bitch!” Sir roared. He pushed his cock into Dean’s clenched hole, but it hurt too much. Dean’s hole was not cooperating in the slightest. Dean yelled, “Ow! Ow, ow…” and he involuntarily pulled away from the pain.

Sir flipped him over on his back and jacked off all over him. He sent strings of sticky white cum all over Dean’s crotch. It dripped down Dean’s spent cock and onto his balls. 

“Go to sleep, punk. Don’t wash that off. Just go to sleep.”

Dean laid there in abject misery. He knew he’d seriously crossed the line, and he just prayed that Sir didn’t throw him out in the morning. Sir’s cum dried on his cock and balls, making them itchy and gross. 

Sir needed to teach Dean, teach him to control himself. So today, that was what was going to happen.

Dean followed Cas to the kitchen, where, apparently, the lesson was going to take place. Dean was naked, Cas was wearing shorts and a wife-beater that really showed off his body. Dean licked his lips when he saw what Sir had on. His dick twitched. But that was what got him in trouble in the first place, so he just ignored it.

Sir carried a big dildo in his hand, the kind with the suction cup on the bottom to stick it to something so it could be ridden. It wasn’t as big as Sir’s dick but it was close. Dean watched as Sir pulled out a bar stool, turned it around and stuck the dildo to the seat. It was sticking up obscenely from the seat with a sway.

“Bend over.” Dean did as instructed. He heard the top of a lube bottle open and then snap shut again. Then he gasped as the cold liquid was rubbed over his perineum and around his hole. He moaned a little as a lubed finger entered him.

“You’re such a slut, Dean. You always want something in you. That’s one of the things I like best about you. If you can just learn self-control, you’d be just about perfect for me.”

Dean wanted to be perfect for Sir. He loved Sir with all his heart and he was pretty sure Sir had feelings for him as well. He moaned and pushed back as Sir opened him up. 

When there were four fingers in him, and he was juicy with lube, Sir pulled his fingers out and told Dean to climb up and sit on the dildo. Dean did, lowering himself very slowly onto it. It filled him and felt so good, but it wasn’t alive nor was it Sir. He sighed and sat down on it.

“Listen carefully, Dean. You’re going to fuck yourself on this until I tell you to stop. You can’t cum under any circumstances. If you do, I will beat your ass raw and you will have to start again. Understood?” Dean nodded mournfully. He didn’t want his ass beaten raw at all.

Sir gave him a glass of water to drink and some cheese. “I have yard work to do. You fuck yourself on this like a good boy and I’ll check back.” With that, Sir left and went outside. Dean could see him through the window. He looked so sexy, bent over pulling weeds.

Dean began to lift himself up the dildo and then let himself back down. He loved the feeling, and soon enough his cock was hard and leaking. He wiggled around on the dildo, trying to get it at just the right angle for some relief but there was none to be had. He just fucked up and down like he was told to,

After a bit, Sir came back in, sweaty. Dean sniffed him, he loved the musk that Sir got when he was sweating and this was no exception. He leaned forward and sniffed Sir wantonly. Sir just smiled. Sir felt under Dean and around his hole with a hand. He felt how juicy Dean still was and just how open his hole was. Sir smiled at him and put his hand on Dean’s cheek, which Dean leaned into. Then Sir got him a glass of orange juice and a power bar. He drank the juice down and opened the power bar, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Eat it. You need to keep your strength up.”

Dean took a big bite. Sir went back outside to continue doing his yard word and Dean continued to fuck himself on the dildo.It had been about two hours and Dean was growing increasingly miserable. He clenched and unclenched his hole around the dildo in some kind of attempt to relieve the ache he felt. He wanted Sir in him so badly. His cock was getting purple and angry-looking. He wiggled and tried to change position but it didn’t work.

After about another half an hour, Sir came back in. He brought Dean water and stood in front of him. Dean wanted to touch him, to grab him and pull him in but he didn’t have permission so he just kept moving up and down.

Sir smiled at him. “You’re being very good, Dean. I can see how hard this is for you…” he chuckled as he looked at Dean’s angry dick. “Get it? Hard for you?” Dean didn’t say a word. Sir reached out and touched Dean’s cock and Dean gasped and threw his head back.

“Now. you tell me, you understand? You fucking tell me if you need to stop.” Dean nodded furiously.

Sir ran his hand up and down the length of Dean’s aching dick. Precum poured out of the end of it, and Sir gathered some of it up in his hand to use as lube. He squeezed Dean’s cock and ran a thumb over the head. Dean pumped up and down on the dildo. Then he realized just how close he was. He stood up, clenched down and said, “Sir!” 

Sir grabbed the base of Dean’s cock and squeezed it between his forefinger and thumb. He pinched hard, and never let go until he could clearly see that Dean was in total control again.

“At least you knew you were coming this time. That’s an improvement.”  Sir let go of Dean’s dick. Dean groaned in frustration. 

Sir grabbed Dean’s cock again but this time he had to let go almost immediately. Dean was apologizing but Sir just shook his head. “It’s okay, Dean. You’re doing better than you ever have before.” Dean was proud to hear that.

Finally, after over three hours, Sir told Dean to get off the dildo and come to him. He turned Dean around and put his hands on the dishwasher. “You put your hands here and don’t move them, understand? Stick your ass out.”

Dean could have cried with relief. He did as he was told, and listened to the foil wrapper being opened on a condom. He head the whisper of it being rolled on. He listened as Sir lubed it up.He felt the head of Sir’s cock against his fluttering hole. But before Sir penetrated him, he said again, “You can’t come until I tell you you can. Got it?” Dean said ‘Yes, Sir.” and Sir took him.

Sir slid his big cock into Dean and Dean felt tears begin with the relief. Sir was what he needed, what he craved and Sir filled him just right. He pushed back against Sir’s thrusts and groaned. 

Sir used him hard. It was Sir’s way and Dean loved it. He loved the feeling of being pounded by Sir’s big penis, so hard and warm and Sir loved hitting Dean’s sweet spot. He felt full and loved and everything was alright when Sir was inside him. Nothing was as good as being fucked by Sir.

Dean struggled with not cuming. It has been all day, and he was so needy and it hurt not to cum. He whined and Sir just pounded harder. “Be good, Dean. Be good and they’ll be a huge reward at the end.” Dean nodded and tears streamed down his face,.

Sir grabbed Dean’s hips and held him in place, He used Dean for his pleasure, but he also knew how much Dean got out of that too. He could go a long time, he was proud of his staying power and he hated when Dean came and it threw him into coming as well. He wanted to use Dean for as long as he cared to, 

Finally, Sir grabbed Dean and whispered, “You can cum now” 

Dean gasped and pushed back against Sir’s cock and pulled away and came. He came and came and came. It never seemed to end, he shot more cum out than he ever had before, more than he even knew he could hold. His knees got weak and he would have fallen it it wasn’t for Sir holding him up. He yelled and jerked and painted the dishwasher and the floor.

Sir just kept going. He had the staying power of an elephant on viagra and that was another thing about Sir that Dean loved. He was so weak and sweaty and still, he loved feeling Sir inside him.

Finally, he could tell Sir was going to cum. It was just experience and knowing. Sir actually pounded into him harder and started to swear. He always said, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck’ when he came. It was music to Dean’s ears.

When Sir came, he thrust in as far as possible and just stopped moving. His cock twitched and then began to shoot over and over and over again inside Dean. Dean felt fuller than he ever had before. It was amazing, fantastic… magical.

When at last they were done. Sir pulled out of him and Dean whined at the loss. Sir laughed. “I’ve never seen a guy who so wanted something in his hole as much as you do.”

Dean sighed. “Not ‘something,’ Sir, you,”

Sir kissed him and led him to the couch where they laid down together.

“You did great, I’m very proud of you. You really are perfect for me.”

Dean smiled at the praise. Sir kissed him and he was asleep before he knew it. 

 


End file.
